Simply Seddie
by VoteforSeddie
Summary: A wonderful collection of oneshots from a group of writers who just love Seddie. Made in support of Portrait Magazine's Top TV ships poll of 2012. Go Seddie!
1. Mood Face

_**Hello, and welcome to Simply Seddie, a oneshot collaboration in support of Seddie. Portrait Magazine is having a poll for the Top TV ships of 2012. Guess who's currently #4 on the list? That's right! Our beloved Seddie! We need your help to gain support for this couple, and so we have created this collaboration as an incentive for voters. With each update, we will set a goal that we'd like to reach before the next one. The faster you vote, the faster we update! So read on, and support Seddie!**_

It's almost 10:30 PM when he realizes that Sam is in love. At least, that's what his Mood Face app says; and it was running great this morning. Sam's face is deceptively neutral, and to be honest Freddie had expected something like _hungry_ to pop up on the screen; but he's always trusted technology. If the app says Sam is in love, then she's in love.

Wow. Sam is in love.

The girl in question calls for his attention, and one glance is all he needs to put together the rest of the puzzle. She sits perfectly still, not one muscle twitching in her usually restless body; while not ten feet from her, holding a camera, is the object of her affection. He's convinced that it's Brad—hindsight tells him that Brad is the obvious choice. Sam changed almost the instant Brad appeared. She's been so helpful, considerate; offering compliments and smiles instead of threats of beatings and humiliation. He'd often dreamed of what it would be like if Sam were this way, being near him without something painful in store; and he guess he owes the appearance of that Sam to Brad.

He can't even stop to decipher his own feelings on the matter, because he suddenly _really_ needs to tell Carly. He throws out an excuse and hopes it's a good one, because he can't stop to think about anything else right now.

This is actually kind of exciting.

* * *

><p>It's just after 10:45 PM when he's just starting to feel like there really <em>was<em> something in that guacamole; some weird substance that only Sam is immune to; because he feels kind of queasy. Or maybe he's getting uneasy about the whole 'Sam is in love' thing, because honestly? It's weird. He shouldn't be just now realizing that Sam is a teenage girl that has _those_ _feelings_, but the concept still seems very foreign. Carly knows better than he does. She's way more excited than he is at this point. Once the initial geekery over his program—_his _program!—calculating something as complex as love settled down, he was struck with the realness of the situation. If Sam is in love, then she's hiding it; and people only hide when they're scared. Sam Puckett doesn't _do_ scared…right?

Here comes that queasy feeling again. This has got to be the root of the problem. The idea of dealing with a scared Sam Puckett is like knowing you're about to walk into a nest full of raccoons. Make the wrong move and you'll be left with a rabid animal hanging onto your neck with its jaws. But more than that, it's unsettling that something like this could scare someone as strong as her. It's a weakness in Sam that he never thought he'd see.

He's successfully managed to psych himself out by the time he sees Carly again, and is somewhat relived to hear that Sam has denied being in love with Brad. He wants to call it case closed; lock it up tight and never speak of it again; much better for everyone. Deep down, he knows Carly better than that. She's not giving this up without a fight; and in fact, she has a battle plan. Admittedly, her amusing comparison to Sam and the horses on the animal channel lightens the mood…and while he isn't totally sure that this will work, Carly convinces him. Nest full of raccoons or not, he actually does want to see Sam happy.

He's not running away this time. Sam would be proud.

* * *

><p>It's almost 12 AM, midnight; and he's thinking that listening to Carly was a stupid idea. Okay, well, maybe not <em>that<em> stupid. Carly was a little over-enthusiastic about using the contrived horse-breeding method, but truthfully, he knows that Sam _does_ need a little push. Just…something a little less heavy-handed. No more setups; no two-headed frogs; no horses. Just a talk between friends. Enemies. Frenemies. Not important right now.

When he finds her, she looks defeated; quite literally cornered like an animal. He wonders for a split second if this really _was_ all a mistake, and the app was wrong; but that can't be it. If it were really wrong, she wouldn't look so lonely. She's still hiding.

He knows what it's like to be in love, and to worry about rejection. She knows he knows—he spent years pining openly over Carly; how could she not know? He knows how scary it all is. But he also knows how liberating it is to let those feelings out, no matter what the reaction. And he knows that Sam is stronger than this. He knows that she is the last person who should live in fear.

He stands his ground, not budging an inch even though she's lashing out. He knew she would. He's not running away this time. It's a little exhilarating, staring down Sam Puckett, the keeper of his many nightmares. It's almost literally like sticking his hand in the fire. He's lucky—her walls are coming down, leaving him free to get his point across unharmed. He tells her what she needs to hear. He tells her to go for it.

As the clock chimes behind him, he's very certain that even hindsight could not have prepared him for this. Even in hindsight, he can't see the signs. They're all lost in a blur of wedgies, insults, and beatings. And now all he can think of is the trembling pair of lips attached to his own.

It's 12 AM, midnight when he realizes that Sam is in love with him.

_**Today's writer: PurpleHam**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 199,000 votes before the next chapter. Voting is unlimited, so vote away!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	2. Lightning

_**Author's Note: To my readers, both past and potential, this piece is a one-shot submitted to support Seddie in Portrait magazine's poll for the top ships of 2012. In spite of our large fanbase, rife with dedicated watchers of all ages, Seddie is only fourth and needs your support! As such, you may vote for the couple as many times as you wish on Portrait Magazine website - typing "portrait magazine" into a search engine will lead you to correct website. That being said, enjoy this piece with passion and the elements.**_

Light leaps, flashes, and then fades into the infinite expanse of clouds coating the skies above Seattle. In the night, cold raindrops pound the streets below and coat them in a gray grimy film. As nature takes her course, a fierce bang roars across the city, only to fade quickly to a low rumble before disappearing as soon as it came. Then, the storm continues its unbridled wrath.

Through her windows, Carly gazes upon the dreary world before her, the world she has known her entire life. The darkness, the sounds, the ferocity - it is all the same to her. Yet something she feels has gone awry. Clenching her cell phone, she glances at her palm to see the screen unlit indicating no new messages. She paces; her heart races. Inside, she hopes that she is alright and on her way.

The boy beside Carly allays her fears, albeit temporarily. Freddie, calm and collected, knows the missing blonde as well as her. He, however, places his full confidence in her abilities to arrive safely; Carly worries and dotes upon the details. Eventually, after a brief exchange, she convinces him to find and fetch their beloved Sam.

"For me?" she implores. Her tone this time lacks the fabricated flirtatiousness. Instead, it rings with worry, and with concern.

He sighs and nods his head.

"For us..." he remarks. With concern now weighing heavily upon his heart, he nods towards Carly before embracing hell on Earth. He hopes too that she's alright.

Outside, the wind whistles, peaks, and fades away again. Clutching his charcoal overcoat, he turns left and marches against the wind as it returns ever stronger. Teeth chattering and fists clenched, he grunts trudging through the streets of Seattle all alone. He shivers and squints ahead; he sees nothing but an unending expanse of dark desolate streets. Pausing, he realizes that neither Carly nor he even knows where Sam even is. Surely her mother is off somewhere hitting on a stranger, so calling her for help is far from reasonable. Spencer would not know either, and Melanie is certainly sleeping at this late hour at her boarding school. He sighs and reasons that Sam is probably on her way to Carly's. She must be on her way, tardy due to a ham run. She could not possibly be in trouble; that never happens.

"She's fine," he whispers. Trembling, he hastily convinces himself of a most uncertain truth.

On the city common, trees writhe in the wind while water rushes over the banks of the pond. Limbs litter the marshy Earth; some have tumbled on power lines. In near darkness, Freddie dashes across the poorly lit plain; his shoes were soaked from the grass wet from the evening's deluge.

"Only a few more streets to go," he mutters. Running his pruning fingers through his hair, he scolds himself for not wearing a hooded jacket before hunting for Sam. With little hope left, he prays to find her somehow, someway, somewhere. As fortune would have it, he spots her car near the street.

Running towards her car, he feels his worry fleet away and joy surge through every fiber of his being. A smile even forms, but it quickly gives way to a grimace. Then, the grimace too passes to give way to unutterable anguish at the sight before him. The sight at the park's end, where the plain meets asphalt, is the site of a most unfortunate accident.

"What...no...no!" he declares, but the world keeps turning.

"No!" he cries in agony. He catches his breath once more and trembles as the reality hits him like a taco truck.

"No!" he belts with the last of energy. His cries are all muffled by the downpour; the wind continues its whistles. Panting, he gives the last of his energy to dart a little further towards the flickering dual beacons at the edge of the park. As he nears the sight, his fears are confirmed. Falling to his knees, he closes his eyes and brings his soggy hands to his face.

"God...what...why?" he manages in a choppy shaken voice. Peeking between his fingers, he sees Sam's car hood mangled a tree, whose trunk took an equally brutal beating from the car. Small clouds of steam billow from the front and vacant is the driver's seat. Shaking his head, he stares in disbelief at the sight ahead of him. He blinks and hopes it would be washed away; he knows what he sees is to stay.

"Where are you God?" he cries. A tear forms and falls to ground; one of millions shed for souls presumably lost. Here, it joins the billions saturating the cold lifeless Earth beneath him. In silence, he contemplates his past, the present, the future. Thoughts race in his tortured mind; his soul mangled pines for an explanation. Alone, he dwells in possibility. Alone with the rain, the wind, and a sudden exclamation of pain just yards ahead.

Bewildered, Freddie makes his way around the passenger side of the car to find his friend and lover wholly intact, although bruised and battered on the ground.

Frowning, she only stares vacuously up into Freddie's eyes, which at her sight freezes and returns a gaze of pure disbelief. Instinctively, he lends a hand, and she takes it partly with gratitude, partly with shame.

"I've been askin' that one for awhile," she replies. "I figure he's a bit busy these days to watch over the sinners."

Freddie lets out an uneasy laugh, but focuses on the extent of her apparent injuries.

"He couldn't have been too busy..." he remarks."It's nearly impossible you survived a crash like that!"

"Nearly, Benson. Not impossible - and you know how mama can achieve anything," she boasts. Smiling, she raises an arm and wraps it around Freddie's damp waist.

"I...I still can't believe it. I mean, even with airbags," he manages.

"What about it, Fredamame?" she contends, but she senses his concern. Looking up, down, and all around, she switches the subject uneasily.

"You look like you've got something in your eye," she states slowly. "It's...sparkly," she notes with a small smile.

"It's a tear, Sam. Most people cry when they think people they care about...you know...die."

"You really feel that way? After all the crap I've put both us both through?"

"When we agreed to break up, you didn't think I'd stop loving you, did you? I meant what I said."

"You sap..." she manages with a smile. "I'm so glad you did."

"Did what?" he asks, kneeling down.

"That you didn't stop loving," she states confidently. Playfully slapping the side of his head, he laughs with her.

"Of course not. I've put you through some rough stuff too over the years. I apologized but, I've gotta admit you've got the tougher life and what I did was…rather mean in revenge. I'm sorry."

"Consider it even?" she proposes. She offers her arm.

"Deal" he decides. Gently shaking her hand, he assesses the damage: one broken arm, a couple of lacerations, and some major bruises. The glass concerned him most, some shards lodged in too many places to count it seems. He didn't care. She was alive, and soon to be well.

"I'll carry you back to Carly's, Sam, if it's all good with you," he proposed.

"Seriously? All right!" she grins. "Never in a million years did I think I'd ever ride a Freddie Benson..."

"Only slightly used and still in good shape" he jokingly replies.

"Good enough for mama. Pick me up!" she demands with charm. Complying with a grin, he carries her off through the park, down the streets, and all the way to Bushwell Plaza. Placing her gently down on the lobby couch, she reverts to her tougher exterior, albeit briefly. The desires of the heart always shine through the facades of the mind.

"Uh, thanks," she admits, blushing. With Lewbert asleep at the front desk, she looks blankly again at Freddie, unable to understand his capacity for generosity. Perhaps, though, she reasons, that she has helped him grow in ways she could not really understand. Amazed at how far they have come, after half a decade of quarrels and kisses, she tells him how she's always felt in seven simple words.

"You're quite a guy, Freddie Benson."

"Not too bad yourself, Princess Puckett," he replies. Waiting for a reply, he only hears his favorite two words.

"Well..." she starts."Lean," she suggests.

Cocking his head to side, he complies once more. Eyelids closing, their view fades to black as the two share another kiss. As their lips meet, and all suffering retreats from their hearts, another small bolt of golden light leaps across the sky. Separating, they hear the quiet thunder after the lightning, and cannot help but smile, for the rumble is like to them many hands clapping to a conclusion well done.

_**Today's writer: thewritershand**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 207,000 votes before the next chapter. Voting is unlimited, so vote away!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	3. Vaccuums and Wildflowers

_**Hello again, readers! You all have been so resilient in your voting, and we'd like to thank you sincerely. Please, continue to show your support for Seddie. We know you love them just as much as we do! With our love and thanks, here is the third oneshot.**_

T-Bo doesn't do vacuuming. Terrance does. I hate pretending to be him. I may have a nice room, but this suit is cramping my style and I'm starting to smell like Purell. That doesn't bring in the ladies, and this man has needs! Also, I'm really starting to worry about Freddie's relatives. I've never heard of so many people getting rashes and blisters. And have you seen Marissa's first aid kit? I feel like I'm in an emergency room whenever she pulls that thing out!

It's probably the food they eat. Not one thing is served on a stick! It also smells funky. It tastes funky too … what little I've tried. Thankfully, Freddie's let me in on a few secrets on how to survive dinner time. It's a good thing Carly lives across the hall. Otherwise, that boy would be skin and bones.

That's beside the point. I hate vacuuming. But here I am, vacuuming the entire apartment in order to stay on Marissa's good side and keep up the appearance of Terrance, the whitest black man to ever walk the streets of Seattle. I got everything vacuumed except for Freddie's room so far.

I understand why Sam calls it the nerd cave. When I walk into his room, I feel like I'm at a Galaxy Wars convention. I gotta admit it's pretty cool though, especially that taser. Dude even has an autographed picture of Nug Nug … and he's standing next to him! I heard he was at the Groovy Smoothie one time. Hugged Spencer. Lucky son of a … and of all the nights I took off! That date wasn't worth it. All she did was just criticize my cooking!

Anywho, I'm kind of glad Freddie's away right now. Means I get to check out some of his stuff. He said he was at some parole hearing for Nora, that crazy chick who trapped them a year ago. Did you know she talks to chickens? She also vomits when she gets too excited. That girl better never get anywhere near the Groovy Smoothie. I'll make a nice roasted chicken out of Maurice. That's some dark stuff. I swear, living here is starting to warp my mind. It's those dang jingles. Every time I look at soap, or dust, or this vacuum …

_When dust and dirt settle into your room_

_It's time to grab your friend, the vacuum_

Okay, enough is enough. I need a distraction. Nug-Nug figurines all around, E-Cube games on the dresser next to the TV … wait! "Celebrities Underwater" is on. That'll get my mind away from his nuthouse. Nothing's better than watching D-list actors almost drown. I just hope David Schwimmer is playing again today.

That is, if I can get the TV to stop playing this DVD. It looks like personal videos and … wait. That's Sam … and Freddie's bed. Oh dang, what did I just turn on!

_Of all the times in the world nub, you choose our last night together worthy of a documentary?_

_I just want something to remember us by._

_Just because we're breaking up at midnight, doesn't mean I'm leaving town. You're still stuck with me Fredquiff._

_Yeah, but this is the last time I'll see you like this for a while._

_You mean in nothing but your oversized Nug-Nug shirt?_

_No, although I sure as hell am going to miss that too._

_Horndog._

_Who's in love with you._

_I love you too, but we're not ready for this. You heard Carly._

_I know, I know. We're forcing a friendship into a relationship._

_It just feels like as much as we had fun, we were making everyone around us miserable._

_Since when do you care about everyone else?_

_I care whenever they're the ones closest to us. I expected everybody to be glad to finally not see us argue over everything._

_I do miss the fights, as weird as that is to say._

_I just don't feel like we've been us since we started this whole thing. This isn't how I pictured it to be. I'm supposed to tease you at least some of the time! Not morph into a daffodil._

_You are not a daffodil. You're a wildflower._

_A wildflower huh?_

_Yep._

_And how do wildflowers act?_

_I think you know how._

_Want me to show you?_

_If you insist._

Okay, okay … don't need to see the rest of that video! Why the flippity dang hell does that boy have this loaded on his TV right now! He finally has freedom from his crazy mother, and if she found out this? You've heard of Bubble Boy right? Where do I hide this! Probably my room, since that's the one place Marissa won't enter. Place it inside one of my fine "Cuisine on a Stick" cookbooks … I need to re-educate the Bensons on what good food really is!

Did the front door just slam? Chizz, I guess it's back to Terrance. Boring, Danny Tanner-inspired clean-freak, Terrance. But I swear, once I'm with Freddie as T-Bo, we're going to have a chat.

A nice little chat about a certain crazy blonde … who owns that boy's heart.

"Why hello there, Mrs. Benson!"

_**Today's writer: snoopy87**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 211,000 votes before the next chapter. You can do it!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	4. Eternal

**_Hello again, everyone. So far, so good! We're managing to reach our goals each day, which is amazing. You all are amazing! We are lessening the gap between us and Smallville, if you've noticed; and that's fantastic! Now let's see how close we can get, hmm? Keep voting in that poll, guys. We have a monstrous amount of faith in all of you!_**

"Can you teach me...teach me how to crawl?" Samantha Puckett asked, her shining blond hair blowing and shining in the warm nothingness she existed in. Innocent little bubbles floated around her, and rays of sunshine touched on her gentle body.

"Okay..." the shy young man answered. "But, uh...why?"

"You need to crawl before you can walk," Sam answered, gazing directly into the boy's eyes. "What's your name, by the way...I've seen you alot, but I don't know your name."

"It's...Freddie," the brunette boy answered. "Freddie Benson." Infatuated, the boy stared at Sam. "And you're Sam, right?...Carly talks about you sometimes."

"That's right," the girl answered with a smile. "So...can you help me?"

"Sure," Freddie answered.

"Gimme your hand," the mysterious creature kindly instructed, holding out her slightly pale, delicately-designed arm. Slowly, cautiously, Freddie took Sam's hand, and felt her change; entering his world. The beam of light smoothly cascaded into Freddie's inner space, and he cradled it in his chest like an infant. Then, the light faded away to reveal a baby girl with an almost transparent coating of light blond hair atop her head.

His breath taken, the boy held the girl close to him, not knowing what was to come. As promised, Freddie taught her to crawl, then to walk. Soon, Sam was back to the way she was when the couple first met. She had become more like the world around her, though; colder, sarcastic, less emotionally available, and almost cruel on the outside. However, she was still that wondrous being the boy met all that time ago, and he felt for her like he did back then.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking at the boy like he'd never been her teacher. "I've seen you kiss people...you kissed me."

"When you were growing up," Freddie replied. "But not since you were my age...Not since you could say no...Not..."

"What?" the blond insisted.

"Not since you realized who I was, and who you were, and how things worked, I mean..." Freddie quickly began, feeling himself fall into a pit of self-pity. Suddenly, Samantha, whom the boy had known for so long, who shared so many days and nights with him, and who he brought into this world in the first place, gently pressed her lips against his. He could have backed away; insisted she was wrong or not thinking of it the right way, but he didn't. He didn't want to, and neither did she.

Finally, the two slowly pulled themselves back, and gazed into each other's eyes; not like two beings that were divided among the universe, but two very close entities joined in a warm embrace of love. They were both human; both equal and mutual for the first time since they could remember.

"Wow," Freddie silently exclaimed, knowing Sam could hear everything.

"Wow," the blond replied, sounding just as blown away. "So..."

"Does this mean we're..." the brunette began.

"I think it does," Sam answered, noticing all the stars surrounding them on the balcony of the apartment.

"Is it okay if I like that?" Freddie asked, sounding confused, though predetermined.

"I hope so, cuz I like it, too," Sam answered. Then, once more under the blessing of the stars, the two lovers kissed, feeling nothing could ever tear them apart.  
>Sam and Freddie...Seddie forever and ever more...<p>

_**Today's writer: emeralddusk**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 216,000 votes before the next chapter. I know you can do it!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	5. 20 Questions

**_Good afternoon, Seddiers! As usual, you guys are absolutely on FIRE with these votes. Great job, keeping the momentum going up to this point! We're getting closer and closer to taking Smallville, and I'm hoping that we can pass them this weekend! Third place is within our grasp, so here's what we'd like to do: We'd like to make passing Smallville our goal for today. Seems heavy? If we can do it, then I will post up a bonus chapter along with our usual daily update tomorrow. Keep on truckin' Seddiers! We can do this!_**

_Whenever you need someone to talk to_

_I wanna be the -_

Freddie groggily picked up his blaring phone. "Hello?"

"_What's up Benson_?"

"Sam?" He asked in disbelief turning over to his clock. "It's 3:40 in the morning! What are you even doing up?"

"_Ah, couldn't sleep_. _Hey, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothies_?"

"Are you crazy? I don't even think they're open."

"_Meat Palace?"_

"No."

"_Chili My Bowl?"_

"Sam, I'm not hungry. I'm tired. It's 3:40 in the morning and you're still up for some reason."

"_I told you. I couldn't sleep and I'm bored."_

"So you called me?"

"_Carly's a bear at this time in the morning. And besides, you have to answer."_

Freddie sighed and leaned back onto his dashboard, closing his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Entertain me. Oh, do you have a hammer?"_

"Why?"

"_I need one_."

"For what?"

"_For reasons you wouldn't wanna know."_

"Is that a bad thing?"

"_What is this? 20 questions? I ... hey let's play 20 questions!"_

"Why on Earth do you wanna play 20 questions?"

"_Because I'm bored! And I like 20 questions. You go first."_

Freddie rubbed his eyes. "Um...what's your favorite color?"

"_...seriously?"_

"I can't think of anything!"

"_I'm your girlfriend. You should be able to think of thousands of things."_

"Do you like cheese?"

"_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."_

"You go! I don't know what to ask."

"_Okay. What's your cellphone number?"_

Freddie opened his eyes at this and gave the empty room a funny look. "What?"

"_What's your number?"_

"You have my number."

"_Oh right.."_

"Okay...this time you ask a better question."

"_What's your favorite TV show?"_

"And that's better than what's your favorite color?"

"_Duh. Now answer."_

"Girly Cow?"

"_Hmm. Your turn."_

"Why can't you sleep?"

There was a long pause on the phone and Freddie had to check to see if she was still even on.

"Sam?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Did...did you hear me?"

"_Yeah."_

"So...are you gonna answer?"

"_Yeah._"

"When?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"Kinda why I asked..."

"_Don't give me sass_."

Freddie rubbed his temples. "So. Your turn?"

"_What?"_

"You have to ask me a question."

"_Oh..yeah. Um...why did you pick up?"_

Freddie stayed silent and smirked.

"_Freddie? You sti...are you mimicking me_?"

The threatening tone in her voice made him laugh more than scared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_Don't imitate me."_

"Don't give me sass."

"_My mom's having sex."_

Freddie almost dropped the phone, choking on his own spit. "What?"

"_You asked me why I couldn't sleep."_

"Yeah, like thirty years ago!"

"_I tried to spare you but your curiosity got the better of you."_

"I think I'm scarred..."

"_I'm in the same house. Don't talk about being scarred."_

"Yeah, uh-huh...hey, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothies?"

He could practically hear the smirk in her tone. _"Thought they'd be closed,"_

"Yeah well..how about Palini's?"

"_I thought you weren't hungry."_

"Do you want me to be hungry? Cause I can always go back to sleep..."

"_Don't threaten me."_

Freddie yawned loudly. "It is 4:00 in the morning..."

Sam was silent. _"Fine. You win. Let's go to Palini's."_

Freddie smirked. "Need me to pick you up?"

"_What the hell. Why not?"_

"Be there in ten."

"_Wait -"_

"They stopped?" Freddie asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. He _really_ didn't want to have to hear it when he got there...

"_We never finished playing."_

"Playing what?"

"_20 questions."_

"We can play at Palini's," Freddie reassured her getting into some more casual clothes. "I'll be there soon, darling."

"_Yeah, yeah, sure. See you soon. By the way - thanks for picking up."_

"Thanks for calling."

"_Love you,"_

"Love you too, Sam."

_**Today's writer: BlondeMascaraPrincess**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 220,000 votes before the next chapter. If we pass Smallville, there's a bonus chapter!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	6. Saturday's Misconceptions

_**Hi, all! Well, we made another goal! Unfortunately, we weren't able to pass Smallville. But don't worry, we'll snag them eventually! Just keep going, everyone! We're really going to need support now, because they've gotten a good 9,000 votes ahead of us...so we really need to step up the goal this time!**_

Carly had a date, but that was no surprise. Sam was already used to the amount of guys practically begging to date Carly; there were many lining up on her doorstep. So when she rented the first season of girly cow, for her and Carly to watch it together on Saturday afternoon, she wasn't very disappointed when Carly canceled, because she had a date. Dates are very important to Carly, they had an appeal to her friend, Sam couldn't understand. But hey, she didn't have a line of guys on her door, asking her out, so there was no way she could understand. Of course she had dates, not many, but a few, so yeah she knew what a date was all about.

She asked Spencer if he wanted to stay and watch, but he went out with his girlfriend instead. Sam didn't blame him, though, so she did what she always does, she laid on Carly's couch and stuffed herself with Carly's food. Sam would be a little upset about this, if Carly wasn't going out with Brad, who was very nice and definitely boyfriend material. For Carly anyway. She was happy for Carly, yes she was. After the Shays left, Sam felt a little lonely. She usually didn't care about being alone anywhere, but after she dated Freddie, it felt weird and lonely being alone in the Shays' apartment.

Whenever Carly and Spencer weren't home, Sam and Freddie would hang out there, watch TV, eat all the food in the fridge, then make out on the couch. Now, she was alone, and it felt cold. But she didn't miss him, no, she would never miss the nub. The break up was for the best, it was mutual, and she would probably get infected by his nerdy genes if she dated him for too long. So, yeah, it was for the best.

Sam lay upside down on the couch, with her legs up against the back of the couch, and her head practically on the floor. This way she felt more comfortable, somehow it worked for her. She was just about to get up to make herself a ham sandwich when someone opened the door. She saw his feet, then legs and torso, but she didn't need to see anything else, Sam knew exactly who it was.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Carly home?" Freddie asked.

_Always Carly. Oh, yeah I know why, because cares about him! Jackass!_

"No, so why don't you leave and come back later?" She sat upright and waved him off.

"Oh, alright. I only came here to ask her something, but I guess I can ask you." He shrugged.

"Then you'll leave?"

"Yes, Sam, then I'll leave." He groaned.

"Alright, shoot!"

"So, I'm going to my cousin Stephanie birthday, and I want to know, do you think I it's better if I wear the green shirt," he showed her a plaid green shirt "or the blue one," then he held up a navy blue polo. "So? What do you think?"

"Maybe you should call Carly and ask her. You know, because _she cares about you._" Sam scoffed.

He had no idea how those words had hurt her. That night, she arrived home, locked her bedroom door and cried herself to sleep, listening to Adele's saddest songs. Her mother even knocked on the door and asked if she wanted to talk, but all she wanted was to be left alone.

"W-What?" He stammered.

"Never mind. I don't care about your shirt, call Carly, that's her department." Sam growled, her eyes going back to the TV.

Freddie took a deep breath and a step forward.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Why? How can you say I don't care about you? Sure, I'm not the most delicate flower in the world, like Carly, and I know I like to beat you up sometimes, but to say I don't care about you… You know what? Maybe I shouldn't!"

She crossed her arms against her chest. She should've regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth, but she didn't. Since the Nora thing, Sam has been holding his words inside her and wanting to give him a good comeback, maybe a hurtful one. Sure, it wasn't like her to express her feelings out of the blue, but those words were eating her up to the bone, she couldn't help it.

"What? You took that to heart?" He asked. "I didn't mean it Sam."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't!" She said sarcastically.

"I didn't. I was just upset because the Nora kissing me thing. I mean, she was sucking at my face and you did nothing to help me! So yeah, I'm sorry I thought you didn't care!"

Sam stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. Did he want her to do something about it? But why, there weren't together anymore, why should she do anything to stop that? Sure, her first instinct was kicking the crap out of Nora, but Freddie was no longer her boyfriend, she had nothing to do with how many girls sucked on his face.

"Why should I? I mean, we broke up Freddison, I had no reasons to act all jealous and take her out of your face!"

At the sound of the word jealous, Freddie smiled. He wasn't talking about that, he was talking about a friend help another, but she mentioned it, which meant she was thinking about that. _Was she jealous? Could it be?_

"I wasn't talking about jealousy…" He smirked. "I was talking about a friend helping another from getting raped. That's what I meant… Not jealousy…"

"Oh…"

_Great Sam, now he is going to think you were jealous! Nice move! _

"Well, I surely didn't want you to think that, because… It's not truth. I would never… ever… ever, be jealous of you. Not in a million years!"

"Oh, so, why did you kick me out of the couch when Carly said I looked cute asleep?" His smirk grew wider.

She had this look on her face like she was just caught on the act, like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah, I was awake."

"Well…" what should I say to that? "I did that so you would wake up. And besides, why would I ever be jealous of you? We're not even together anymore!"

Sam yelled, standing up to face him.

"So you don't have feelings for me anymore?" He stepped closer.

"I never said that!" She yelled.

"Good, because I think I never said that either!" He yelled.

They stared at each other for a while; Sam was the first to break eye contact, looking weirdly at the floor. Freddie sighed, knowing he would have to be the first one to speak.

"Why did we break up again?"

"Because…" She thinks for a moment. "We weren't… you know, normal enough or abnormal enough."

"So, we said that if someday, we got more normal, or abnormal, it would be okay for us to date?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But if you get more normal, and I get more abnormal… Doesn't it mean we'll still be too different?"

"I guess…" She mused.

"And if you get more normal, you wouldn't be you, and I like you," he admitted "just the crazy way you are."

Sam smiled, happily. Remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place, because he was sweet and not very people in her life were sweet, or nowhere near that.

"And if you get more abnormal, you wouldn't be your nerdy self, and that's not what I want." She admitted.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other again, locked into each other's eyes. Brown met blue, so sincerely, accidentally and silently expressing their feelings for each other, the true feelings they've been trying to hide.

"I think you should go with the blue." She told him. "You look good in blue."

She sat back in the couch, trying to hold back the smile only he was able to put on her face.

"Thanks…" He gripped his navy blue shirt a little tighter. "Do you wanna come?"

"Where?"

"To the party… I mean, Stephanie likes you, you're funny… I don't know… do you wanna come?" He tried, feeling his palms a little damp from anxiety.

Never in a million years had she expected this. Sure, maybe when they were dating, but certainly not after the break up. They decided to remains as friends, and they did hang out in the past, but this was a family gathering, his family and he wanted to take her. Of all people? He knew she couldn't behave, and a party full of Bensons, would be a paradise to her insults, and still he invited her anyway? Maybe he pitied her because it was Saturday and everyone else was doing something, while she was sitting alone in Carly's couch, just being pathetic. If this was the reason, she didn't want to go, she didn't need his pity.

"No, Benson, thank you, but no thank you. I don't need you feeling sorry for me because I'm alone, okay? Just go for your stupid party and leave me alone!" She waved him off, kicking her legs over the coffee table.

"Sam…"

Sometimes she could be really thick. Freddie knew she was a smart girl, but she would never allow herself to show it, however sometimes she could be really dumb. The last thing he could ever feel for her is pity. How do you pity the strongest girl in the world? The prettiest? The funniest? You don't, because to him there was nothing to pity. She was amazing.

"You know that's not it. Sure, it would be lame for you to sit alone in here in a Saturday evening, but that's not why I'm inviting you."

"Then why are you? I mean, it's not like you have to."

"Sure, I don't, I'm doing it because I want it."

"But, wouldn't it be weird? I mean, going to a family gathering with your ex girlfriend?"

He came closer and flopped down the couch next to her. Sam had to do her best not to blush with the close proximity of their shoulders.

"The way I see it… I'm going with my best friend and I don't see any harm in that."

She smiled and looked at him from the corner of her eye, shoving him playfully just for the sake of touching him. Freddie got the message, because he knew her better than anybody, just like she knew him. He bumped shoulders with her, also playfully, making the blond giggle.

"Fine. Let me take a quick shower and put something…" She looked down at her denim shorts and old penny tee. "better."

"You look great to me." He let out, blushing instantly when she eyed him. "But you know… If you think you should, okay. I'll be at home doing the same thing… I'll be back here when I'm ready, so we can go."

Freddie gave her shoulder a light squeeze before standing up and grabbing his shirts. Before he could reach for the doorknob, Sam remembered something very unpleasant.

"What about your mom? I mean, I don't think she'll want me there at all."

"Oh, don't worry about that, she has to work today, that's why I' going, because she can't." He offered her a light smile. "Don't worry, it will be just you and me."

She nodded and he went back to his apartment. Sam flopped back into the couch, not really sure if this would be a good idea. Those feelings she was trying so hard to keep on check wanted desperately to surface, and she couldn't have that. But he admitted he still had feelings for her, which only made things more complicated. They were obviously not ready to be a couple again, and being around each other, releasing those feelings could be a dangerous possibility.

He said he was taking his best friend, and he saw no harm in that… Maybe she was the only one freaking out for no reason. Dear God, this is Freddie, Freddie not a prince or whatever. She didn't need to fear being near him, they were friends, they did this before, and they can do it again. She sighed and turned off the TV. Maybe Carly had something nice to wear, she didn't bring any clothes.

Sam looked around Carly's wardrobe, and realized things had changed a lot. She couldn't just borrow Carly's clothes anymore, because the way she filled up, she couldn't fit inside Carly's jeans. The only thing that fit her was a red dress, with thick straps, a black belt ,and empire waist that ended three fingers above her knee. Although, Sam didn't want Freddie to think she was getting all dressed up for him or anything, she went with the dress anyway, because anything was better than those old clothes she was wearing.

After a nice hot shower, she put on the dress, her Converse and combed her hair. She even put on a little bit of lip gloss, just in case… something happened. In the end, Sam put on a little bit of Carly's new cologne and went downstairs to wait for Freddie.

He was already downstairs, wearing his navy blue polo, that one Sam loved, the one that made him look so bicepy. His guns were getting bigger and bigger by the second. If only she could just run her fingers over it, like she used to when they were dating. Sam mentally scolded herself for thinking like that.

Freddie went home, considering if it was a good idea to take Sam with him. Maybe it wasn't, but not because of his family, or her lack of manners, or because she could do something stupid in front of his relatives. He was concerned _he _was going to do something stupid in front of _her_. Or on her, or with her… He wasn't very sure if this was a good idea at all, but seeing Sam all alone in Carly's apartment, made his heart ache.

He remembered the good times when he and Sam would spend the afternoon on Carly's couch, laughing, playing and making out. Those were the days. If only he had that now. Whenever Freddie tried to find good excuses for the break up being for the best, he came out empty. Maybe he was being stupid, but now was too late to take back. At least that was what he thought, before the whole Nora thing came out that day.

He was sorry Sam was upset about the Carly thing. He actually only said that because he was a little angry Sam didn't help him with Nora. Though, she had no reason because they weren't even dating anymore. But Freddie knew if the story was reversed, he would kick the ass of any guy who tried to temper her with. He thought he deserved it, even if it meant that Spencer was going to get tortured a little. Freddie thought he was worthy. So yeah, he was a little upset she wasn't even a little jealous. But hey, she kicked Nora's ass in the end, that should be enough for him.

Freddie went back to his place, feeling all giddy because she admitted she still had feelings for him. He knew he probably shouldn't be feeling that way, but whatever, he couldn't control the excitement that came along with being in love with Sam Puckett. He brushed the thoughts aside and took a hot shower, letting the water wash away every concern he had about this afternoon. Dressed on the shirt Sam suggested, he put on a bit of that Calvin Klein perfume he barely used, combed his hair and made sure he looked a little less nerdy. Then, he marched to Carly's apartment and waited for Sam in the living room.

Of all the things he thought she would be wearing, a dress wasn't on the list. But God, she looked perfect. Those legs… She could kill someone with those things. Well, him to be more precise. Sam always had great legs, even before puberty hit her. What Freddie liked more about her legs, was the fact they were so tiny, but strong at the same time. So beautiful and very flexible. He lost nights of sleep thinking about those legs of hers. His gaze lowered to her feet, covered by one of her old pair of Converse, and he had to smile, because a Converse with a dress was so Sam. Contradictory and still pretty, just like her, and he loved that about the blond headed demon.

Her hair was shinier than normal, and wasn't going to all directions like he was used to. In fact, seemed like she brushed it a thousand times, before coming down the stairs. It was a shame, because he liked her hair going everywhere, surrounding her face like a golden cocoon. But she looked pretty anyway, she always looked gorgeous.

"So…?" She asked, awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Oh…" He cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

Freddie offered his arm, but regretted almost immediately, it was a dumb thing to do. He wasn't her boyfriend, and this wasn't a date, he didn't have to offer her his arm. But it was too late to take it back now, so he waited for her to make a witty comment and reject his offer not so kindly. This way was more comfortable for him.

She did exactly what he had expected, but not because she thought it was lame or whatever, but because she feared this might give him the wrong impression or turn this situation into something it didn't need to be. So, she snorted and shoved him playfully.

"Let's get going, Benson. I don't wanna miss the free food."

Freddie thanked God silently for Sam being Sam, because if she had by any chance accepted his arm, she would know it was shaking. What was wrong with him, that made him feel so weak around this girl? This was the only girl that made his legs tremble, his hands sweat, his pulse quicken and his body temperature rise. She was the only one that made his heart beat faster, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you get Nora out of your face. She must've tasted really bad." She said when the elevator's door closed.

"Yeah, it's alright. And yeah, she tasted really bad. I think she didn't have much time to brush her teeth in prison." He laughed loudly, making Sam laugh too.

They didn't say anything else, during the elevator ride. They prayed to God, silently, to don't let the other know just how much they missed each other. Part of them, just wished that one missed the other, but they weren't ready to say that aloud.

_**Today's writer: S. Benson**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 227,000 votes before the next chapter. I think we can pull it off, with some hard work! So let's get the ball rolling!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	7. Now What?

**_A huge thank you, once again, to all of you readers for the progress you've helped Seddie make in the poll. Not only did we meet our last goal, but we passed it by 1,000 votes. We are so close to Smallville now, so close to taking third place. Now let's get there!_**

_Now what?_

Those words echo in Freddie's head, over and over.

His shoulders slump as he slips out of the apartment. Not too much though; he needs the support. He grips his crunches and moves himself along, into his own apartment.

His mother isn't home. What? Why isn't his mother home? Usually she would be at a time like this. She's probably with her therapist, trying to get her through the rough time.

He limps through his kitchen, and into his room. He's sick and tired of these crutches; he cannot _wait_ until he gets the walking thing and his hand out of the cast. He cannot wait. He's never broken anything before this. It's quite irritating.

He looks around the dark room. Well, it's kinda dark. The flickering lights of his technology light the room up with flashes of color. The low humming sound fills the air, followed by an occasional click or beep.

It's comforting, but it's not enough.

He sits down on his bed, casting the crutches aside. He grips the picture he was given. Well, he thinks he was given. The first person he talked to about the break-up was Spencer. Spencer surprisingly was very skilled when it came to relationships. Very skilled. He simply told Freddie that Carly didn't know much about relationships, but that he shouldn't get his hopes up. He then asked him if he was okay, which Freddie answered with a "I think I'll be just fine."

But that wasn't before he dropped the picture. Spencer was carelessly looking through some pictures, all of them of him and the rest of the group, and one of them dropped onto the ground. Freddie doesn't know if it was incidental or intentional, but it fell to the ground with a _pwwp_ sound, catching his attention.

The picture was of Freddie and Sam together. Sam was on Freddie's back, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Both of them were smiling. Freddie remembers the day it was taken; Carly really hadn't been around, and Spencer hadn't even taken the picture. Freddie is aware that he is smiling as he gazes at the picture.

He realizes that he has somethin' else to do. He pulls out his phone, and swiftly types up the message. He is surprised that she hasn't texted him yet. Very surprised. He expected a _"Stupid boy I told you so!"_ from her, but no, she was silent.

He sends the message, and he feels something deep inside him shift.

_"You were right."_

He doesn't bother to wait for a response. The reason why she hasn't texted yet is probably because she was asleep or something. And then in the morning she'll reticule him. Whatever. What's the difference?

_Think._

He doesn't want to.

_What did you do?_

"I didn't do jack," He tells himself. But he knows the truth. _I broke up with Carly Shay._

He did? _He _did? He always knew that Carly would someday date him, but like this? For three days? And only _after_ he breaks himself up?

What is this?

_This is life._ He hears a bitter voice say. He's heard that voice before, in a dream, perhaps? His mother was never that harsh with him.

Rewind. Carly is in the street. A taco truck comes. Freddie only had milliseconds to react before he leaps out into the street and saves the girl's life.

Then what? Oh, yes, she comes over bearing cupcakes. The two speak. Carly does the unthinkable—kisses him, _on the lips._ He'll never get over the shock. He's only ever kissed two girls—no, wait, he's kissed one girl, and the other…_might_ be a person. He'll never know if Melanie is real unless the two stand beside each other, proving her existence.

Then Sam comes in. Sam. It's easy to say that Carly and Sam are the most important girls in Freddie's life. He loves both of them; in different ways of course. But in which way? That line is beginning to blur. What guy walks away from the girl he loves?

Love? Is he sure? No, he isn't. Because you don't walk away from love. Right?

He's almost certain that right now, the girl he purposively "loves" is sitting in her room right now, perfectly fine. She was fine when she left him. But so was he. Is he fine now?

_My God,_ he thinks to himself. _Maybe I am._

What? This isn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to marry Carly someday. Right? _Is that what you want?_

He decides to ask himself a mental question. Can't hurt, right?

_If you got your cast off and Carly asked you out again, what would you do?_

Well, it'd prove that Carly still liked him. But for some reason, a nagging feeling in the back of his head tells him that it isn't going to happen.

And would he be okay with that?

He hears a knock on his door. He lifts his head up. Who is that? His mother?

"Mom?" He gets out.

"Not quite." The voice is husky and sarcastic. It can only belong to one person.

He closes his eyes briefly. "Don't kick me while I'm down." He warns.

"I'm not." Sam opens the door and steps inside. "I got your text. Tell me."

"Carly didn't tell you?" He says with disbelief. She didn't tell her brother; that's one thing. But she couldn't even tell her best friend? Her _absolute_ best friend?

"Nope." Sam says. In the dim light, she's silhouetted by a bright computerized light.

"Then why are you here?" He's dumbfounded, really. Why would Sam come to see him?

"Happened to be in town." Sam walks over to his bed. "So, how did it go?"

"Well," Freddie brushes some hair away from his forehead. It was all neatly done in his signature comb-over style, but now it was all messy and un-presentable. "You were right. It's all 'hero worship'."

Sam stares at him. "She broke up with you?"

"Nope." Freddie coughs, trying to clear up something. "I broke up with her."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

Freddie snaps his gaze over to Sam. Her blue eyes are filled with exasperation. He knows that she believes she knows what the answer is. She expects him to say, "Well, I wouldn't use the one I love!" but he doesn't. Because it isn't true.

"I just did." Freddie says simply. "There's no point, is there?"

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Sam observes.

"Well, there's no use crying over it." Freddie pulls something out of his pocket. "Candy?"

"Sure." Sam takes the hard candy from him. "So, you're cool?"

"I dunno." Freddie shrugs. "For now, I'm kinda shifty, but you never know…"

"Well, yeah…" Sam rubs her shoulders. "Um…"

Freddie suppresses a small chuckle. "Why haven't you insulted me yet?"

"Huh?"

"You aren't being the Sam I know and—" He stops himself, very abruptly.

_Was I really going to say love?_

"Remember Jonah?" Sam asks him.

"He dropped out of highschool."

"I know. But remember him? Remember how he dated me _just_ so he could be close to Carly?" Sam says to him.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, you didn't mock me then." Sam points out. "You were gentle about it."

"Well, yeah." Freddie stares at her. "No one deserves to be hit in the heart."

"Well, consider this payback." Sam smiles and begins to walk out his door.

He tries to think. Right before Sam walked in, he reflected on how much he loves the girls. He loves Carly, but is he in love? Like he said before, you don't just walk away from the one you truly love unless making sure that you _will_ start again. But he doesn't think they will.

What about Sam? Sammy Puckett, the terror of his life? He loves her; she's one of his best friends, for God's sake? But watching her walk away, he feels something inside him jolt up.

He let one girl walk away tonight. He won't let this one go.

"Wait!" He bursts out. Sam turns around and stares at him quizzically. "I downloaded something new for iCarly. Wanna see it?"

"No offense, but I'd rather watch water dry." She responds.

"Come on," Freddie says, grabbing his crutches and getting up. "Please?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Well, okay, but you owe me a fatcake for this."

"There's fatcakes in the kitchen…" Freddie says.

"Ah, no way!" She makes a beeline for the door. "Be right back!"

Freddie grins as she leaves, because he knows she'll come back in five minutes. As long as she doesn't discover the bacon. As he loads up the server, he remembers as he walked into the elevator. _He_ walked away. He walked away with his head held high.

As Sam returns with a fatcake shoved in her mouth, he can't help but laugh. As he loads up the new feature, he tries to imagine what will happen next. He's not that upset about the breakup. So now what? Is he free to like others?

He glances over at Sam, and something warm flutters in his chest.

_**Today's writer: Oceanmistsupporter**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 234,000 votes before the next chapter. Let's pass Smallville!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	8. Happy Anniversary

**_Good news and bad news. The good news: We managed to get well past our goal, and also take third place! The bad news: Smallville took third place back. We can take it again, easy. You all have been so dedicated, and we have total faith in you._**

**_Please note that Sam and Freddie are 22 in this._**

Sam and Freddie's Apartment (Sam's POV):

"Holy shit!" I yell loudly.

"What wrong?" Came the voices of my best friend and boyfriend as they rounded the corner into the room. I stood in front of the mirror staring at my body in disbelief. I had been trying to get ready for my fifth anniversary dinner with Freddie; planned by Carly and Gibby, who had oddly enough gotten together 2 years ago.

The night included all of our friends and family going to Pini's for dinner. I was actually looking forward to the night, and for once not bothering to care that I would have to be in the same room as Marissa Benson for more than 2 hours. I was excited… up until this exact moment.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Carly asked while shaking my shoulders vigorously.

"This stupid dress doesn't fit!" I screamed.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit? We just bought our dresses two weeks ago… and you never put on any weight!" Carly said dumbfounded.

"I know. That's why I can eat whatever the heck I want and never put on a pound. But now, apparently I am!" I say, gesturing toward my body. The dress I was planning on wearing was a strapless, dark royal blue dress that as Carly said 'Really pulled out the blue' in my eyes. And I didn't disagree. I mean for someone who NEVER wore dresses, I had to admit I liked the way I looked in this one.

"Well maybe the seamstress wrote the measurements down wrong when she altered them, and that's why it doesn't fit." Carly says trying to calm me down.

"Maybe I need to go down there and teach her a lesson." I suggested angrily.

"You still look absolutely beautiful, Sam." Freddie said while giving me a look.

"What are YOU looking at?" I walk to him slowly, giving him my best evil glare.

"Nothing, you just look so…" He stops and looks down.

"What?" I yell. "I look so, WHAT? FAT? Were you seriously about to say that I looked-"

"Stunning," he interrupted. "You look so incredibly stunning, Sam."

"Oh… um, thanks." I say with a small smile, leaning in and giving a quick peck on the cheek. But all happiness disappears when I remember the dress.

"What am I going to do?" I ask as I slide myself down the wall in desperation. We were already running behind schedule, I was supposed to be ready 10 minutes ago.

"Wait, what about that dress you wore to my aunt's wedding last year?" Freddie asked while running to our closet.

"Oh yeah, the black one, I loved that one. You looked great Sam." Carly says with a smile. "Plus, wasn't that dress a size too big?" I nod slowly, not allowing my hopes to rise. When they locate the dress, I try it on and sigh in relief when the zipper goes up without a problem. Freddie walks up behind me and kisses me on neck.

"You look even more amazing." I feel my cheeks heating up and I try to hide face.

"Thanks. I can't wait until you get your anniversary present." I say changing the subject.

"I think you might like mine just a bit better." I shake my head and watch as he walks out of our room to wait downstairs with Spencer and Gibby. I look in the mirror happily and begin to fix my hair as Carly starts my makeup.

At Pini's (Freddie's POV):

"Excuse me everyone, if I could just have your attention." I ask over the loud conversations at the table. When nobody quiets down, Sam stands up, looks around and screams,

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The entire restaurant becomes silent and I chuckle to myself before motioning for the people at surrounding tables to continue their meals. Then I look at her.

"So Sam, I know what I'm about to say will most definitely make you think that I am the world's biggest nub. But I want you to know that I mean every single word and even if you can't say yes, answer anyway, because I'd rather live with the answer than die with the question." I watch her gasp as I get down on one knee and look into her gorgeous sapphire eyes. I reach into my pocket and pull out the black velvet box, containing the 4K white gold ring.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, whenever I think about the future, you are the only person I ever want to see standing next to me. Throughout of friendship, you were always the person that I could count on to make me laugh, cry and be in physical pain… all at once." Everyone laughs, even Sam. "You were my first kiss and at that moment I knew you were the one I wanted to marry. Sammy, I love you with all of my heart," I stop and take a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

I look up at her with hopeful eyes. She has her hand over her mouth and tears are flowing. After half a minute she collects herself and looks at me.

"Freddie, right after Jonah cheated on me, I asked myself, 'Why can't just one guy...just ONE show me that they aren't all the same?' I'm so glad that you were the one to show me. I love you, too; of course I'll marry you." I slip the ring on her finger and she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. Then she pulls away.

"And you were right; you did sound like a nub… a really big nub." I smile and kiss her again while Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Melanie, Pam and my mom all cheer loudly. The rest of dinner goes on and I can't help but watch Sam the entire time. Near the end of the night, she stands and looks at me.

"Now, it time for your anniversary present." She says grinning widely, handing me a fortune cookie. "Freddie, the reason that dress didn't fit," I look at her and subconsciously open the cookie, "is because I'm pregnant." My eyes widen as I look at the fortune reading: Congrats Daddy! I stare at her for a moment as she smirks, and then everything goes black.

_**Today's writer: pariswriter07**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 245,000 votes by the next chapter.**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	9. What is Normal, Anyway?

_**Hi, all. Since we passed Smallville (however briefly) I'd say this bonus chapter was earned.**_

Carly's put herself in fast-forward the moment she enters the apartment; purse on the couch, jacket tossed somewhere in that general area as well (she didn't stop to look, so it could very well be lying on the floor), keys on the counter. She's twenty minutes late to the _iCarly_ rehearsal and she's prepared to do some explaining about why her date ran so long. In fact, that's really all she's thinking about, so she isn't at all prepared to find herself face-down on the stairs while her brother _shushes_ her noisy landing. It's another "what in the world is wrong with Spencer?" moment and she's not particularly amused.

"_What_ are you doing crouched at the bottom of the stairs like that? Trying to make a Carly-brain-omelet?" She smacks him a few times for emphasis. Oddly, though, she is whispering.

Spencer shushes her again. He has this "I got something really cool from the junkyard" look on his face that (secretly) never fails to catch her interest. Putting a finger to his lips, he points up the stairs and mouths, "Listen."

_Okay,_ Carly thinks, _I'll bite._ She tucks her hair behind her ear and leans in with Spencer to listen. It's Sam and Freddie, of course; and they're talking. From the sound of it, it's a very strange conversation.

"I'm sorry I made the new kid's locker hit him in the face."

Not Sam's voice, as one would expect; no, that's Freddie. There's a pinched sound to the words; leftover tension from the argument he and Sam were no doubt having before Carly arrived.

Carly _had_ wondered why the new guy was sent to the nurse's office after lunch with that black eye…

"No, _that_ was fantastic." Sam, though angry, sounds impressed. "You're finally putting your nubby tech skills to good use—I'm proud of you."

"Then what have you been yelling at me about for a half hour?"

"It's—" Sam halts so quickly that Carly can hear the tires squealing in her friend's head. There are a dozen things that could be going through Sam's head at the moment. Sam wants to lie, but the truth is probably smacking her in the face right now. Freddie's the only person Carly knows that could ever stop Sam mid-lie like this.

"It's the reason you did it," Sam says, sounding and probably feeling a little lame. "I thought…"

"You thought…?"

"I thought…it was…cute."

There is a long pause that has Carly straining to hear more. She thinks briefly that if she listens too hard, she'll be able to hear mice in the walls (then she begins hoping that there are no mice in the apartment and wonders why she ever thought of mice in the first place). The thought passes and Freddie speaks again.

"You thought it was…cute. This is a problem?"

"Yes!" Carly hears Sam's shoes clunking across the floor. "It's a big problem! We _broke up_! You're not supposed to get jealous! _I'm_ not supposed to think it's _cute_ that you're jealous! We're not supposed to be having these conversations! We're supposed to be moving on…or something…it just…it just really chizzes me off, okay? Things aren't going back to normal."

"Sam, I stopped dating you; I didn't stop loving you."

Carly bites her lip to keep from squealing. _Curse him; that was precious!_

"See, _this_ is what I'm talking about. Ex-boyfriends don't _say _chizz like that!"

"Sure they do. I mean, I don't plan on us being broken up forever…do you?"

In the quiet that follows, Carly wants nothing more than to run up there and shake Sam until she says no. As it turns out, of course, she doesn't need to.

"I kinda…don't want to stay broken up forever…either."

It's the sweetest, most perfect moment, and Carly isn't even up there to see it. She doesn't think she'll get to hear about it from them, either; that's always been their way. She's okay with it this time. Something tells her that it's important for them.

Something also tells her that there isn't going to be an _iCarly_ rehearsal tonight. She nudges Spencer and tells him to take her to Groovy Smoothie. Sam and Freddie need a few more moments alone.

She doesn't get to hear Sam say, "I love you;" and she doesn't get to hear Freddie say, "I love you, too," in return.

**_Keep on truckin' Seddie warriors!_**


	10. Simple Sweet Nothings

**_Well, it took us a little while to reach our goal, but eventually, we made it. Smallville still leads by a good 6,000 votes, but I know we can catch them. We caught them before, didn't we? So read, enjoy, and vote like crazy!_**

Simple Sweet Nothings

We greeted the cool air of Seattle as we made our way up, passing the small pond, the oak trees and the wooden bench. We turned at the corner and walked up to the hill.

Placing our things down, we placed the blanket on the soft grass, leaning ourselves on the single tree.

I took out the food we had in our baskets. The small wooden basket contained everything we needed. Sandwiches, potato chips, peppy cola and lastly fatcakes

The view from the hill was magnificent, the sky met the horizon and it was a nice reddish-pink hue. I tore my eyes away from the cloudless sky to look at Sam.

She was wearing her favourite red and white stripe shirt. _That irony. _Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders as she placed the quilted covers over her legs as she began to satisfy her hunger. We sat there so peacefully, eating our sandwiches.

As soft guitar rims emitted out of my pearphone, we continued to eat in silence. It wasn't those awkward silences; it was one of those silences where we both enjoyed. We didn't say anything, and yet enveloping warmth surrounds me time to time.

Sam broke the sweet silence not to soon after she finished the last bite of her favourite pink pastry cake. "This is so cliché. I thought we could do better than this, Benson." She spoke. I chuckled at her comment.

Two people, going to the park, having a picnic; yeah it screamed all round cliché and overrated. "Fine then, next time you pick where you want to go." I replied casually.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just hate the fact that it's practically taken out from a teenage romance novel of some sort." Sam brought her legs to her chest, leaning her head on my shoulders.

That vanilla and strawberry scented hair of hers. I was such a sap, feeling giddy over Sam's hair.

"Time and time again, we're bound to do something that is overrated, just embrace it. It's part of our weird teenage life." I spoke absentmindedly as I ran my hands over her hair. Yeah, I, Freddie Benson, love Sam Puckett's hair. A little too much, I must add.

"I guess. I just think it's sickening." Sam got off my shoulders and adjusted herself to a new position. She wrapped the blanket around her chest tighter before using my legs as her pillow.

Blue met brown. It was incredible how such sweet nothings could melt me so instantly.

"Stop staring at me nub, it's creepy." I was immediately snapped out from my long train of thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled the words out as my eyes grew wider. I guess I wasn't over being captivated by her looks.

Sam shifted her body and faced the growing sunset. I twirled her blonde curls yet again, when Sam grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I looked down to see our hands fitting so perfectly. I inwardly grinned at how weird it felt, odd, but natural.

We were the best of friends and us dating, just brought our friendship closer. We weren't lovesick puppies who would call each other petnames. Dating just made us so much more comfortable with ourselves. We still bickered excessively time and time, but it became our thing. The hate honestly disappeared long ago.

A good 15 minutes waltzed by as I watched the sunset over Seattle, darkening the sky. Realising my hands was still with Sam, I shook my fist.

"Sam? You awake? It's getting late." I said gently, using our intertwined hands to brush her cheek.

Faint mumbles came from the sleepy blonde. The wind grew stronger as the leaves rustled in the trees.

"Sam, please. It's getting cold, come on." I spoke as my eyes glanced the Seattle night sky.

The blue-eyes blonde made some movement, before pulling herself up, wrapping the quilt around her body.

We packed our things and made our way down the hill.

Passing the wooden bench and oak tree, Sam stopped and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thanks, nub." She said softly, before walking again.

A sentimental smile plastered on my face.

_**Today's writer: DorkyBlonde**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 251,000 votes before the next chapter. We can do it!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	11. Vocabulary

_**Here we are again, everyone! We've had a little trouble reaching our previous goal, which is why you haven't seen an update from us in a little while. But we don't want you to forget we're here, and Seddie still needs a LOT of help with the votes! Updates will resume daily, but we really need everyone's help to push for our goals! Get in there and vote like there's no tomorrow!**_

"Salutations, my comedic associates!" Freddie sauntered into the Shay living room.

Sam looked at him incredulously. "Saluations?"

"It means hello," Carly explained. "Saluations to you too, Freddie."

"So why not just say 'hello'?" Sam asked.

"He's studying for the SATs," Carly replied. "They value a rich vocabulary."

"Ugh, college." Sam swung around and laid upside down on the couch. "After high school, why would anyone want to torture themselves for four more years?"

"A tertiary education opens up a plethora of opportunities in one's future career!" Freddie argued.

"Dude," Sam threatened, "stop speaking nerd or you won't live to see those opportunities."

"He can't help it, he's been like that all week," Carly explained. "Besides, he's right. We'll be seniors this fall, we got to start thinking about our futures."

"Simple, keep making money off of putting our faces on millions of computer screens worldwide," Sam stated. "Worked for that Fred guy."

"Lucas Cruikshank transitioned into a television career," Freddie countered. "Recall how that endeavor was unsuccessful for us."

"Only because that TVS guy was a total idiot," Sam claimed.

"I don't know about continuing iCarly after high school, Sam," Carly said. "Kids are going to want to see stuff by other kids, not us. Personally, I'm thinking of getting a degree in psychology. I think the human mind is just fascinating."

"You wanna be a shrink?" Sam asked. "Try fixing up my mom. Last thing I heard, that shrink you sent the both of us to last year now needs therapy himself."

"Right, no psychology then," Carly quickly decided. "Ah, forget it," she sighed, "I'll just apply for some generic arts program. Don't have to pick a major for a whole year."

"And I suppose Freddie can already see himself holding his Bachelor's of Nerdom degree."

"Bachelor's of Science in Information Technology!" Freddie exclaimed. "A noble discipline, one which your internet professions would be nonexistent without!"

"Okay, seriously," Sam asked, "you don't find his nerdtalk annoying?"

"Well, he's taking the test next week, and if it helps him improve his score…" Carly replied. "Alright," she snapped, "yes I hate it! I hate it so much!"

"The most effective method of assimilating novel words into one's vocabulary is through repeated appli—mmph!" Freddie shoved Sam off of his lips. "What the chizz was that for?"

"Hey," Carly quipped. "You got him talking normally again."

"Momma knows how to get things done. And don't tell me you didn't like it."

_**Today's writer: ycc1988**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 256,000 votes before the next chapter. We can do it!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	12. Never

_**A/N **_

_**Go vote, seriously.**_

Never

Carly's eyes darted from Sam to Freddie to the floor as the four sat in the ICarly studio. Carly sat cross-legged on the floor, while Sam lounged across both seats of the car. Gibby set two bean bags next to each other and stretched out across them and Freddie stood clutching his laptop, awkwardly pacing.

"Well, this is unproductive." Gibby announced to the group.

"You're unproductive." Sam shot back. Gibby dug his elbows into the beanbag and pushed himself up to send Sam a confused glance.

"That didn't even make sense."

"You didn't even make sense."

"That wasn't even grammatically correct."

"You wasn't even…" and so it continued the somewhat on-edge bickering of the two. Freddie said nothing, but set his laptop on the floor and lay next to it on his stomach, sticking his face in the crook of his elbow. Carly desperately looked around the room, trying to find a quick solution to this problem.

"Guys." She muttered halfheartedly, but the fighting continued. "Guys!" She added, a bit louder. Finally she gave a desperate glance to Freddie, who didn't move his head but his hands seem to move of their own accord, smashing a few buttons on his keyboard. A few seconds later a siren sounded through the room. Gibby, Sam and even Carly jumped to cover their ears. Freddie made no move of surprise, but just lay in the same position.

After a few seconds the ringing grew tiresome but Freddie made no move to turn it off. "Freddie!" Carly shouted. Nothing happened. "C'mon man." Gibby added, squeezing his eyes shut as a migraine began to form. "Alright, fine." Sam huffed, uncovering her ears and leaping out of the car. She sauntered over to Freddie and delivered a harsh kick to his side.

"Whoa!" He rolled over with a start and sat up, clutching his side. "Not cool!" He reached to turn off the siren, thinking, _"this is exactly why we broke up." _The siren clicked off, but Sam didn't.

"Oh, really?" She laughed bitterly. "Really. You're going to bring that up?" Freddie's eyes widened, and did he really say that out-loud? He sighed and really didn't have it in him to fight back. Sam visibly softened, but still kept her defense up by crossing her arms.

"Look, Sam, I…" he hesitated.

"What? What are you?" They stared at each other, as Freddie obviously didn't have an answer.

"Guys," Carly said softly, "can we please plan this week now?" Freddie and Sam looked over skeptically. "For our fans," Carly added in the same tone.

Sam gave a sharp nod and the day continued, albeit awkwardly.

Two hours passed and most of the initial planning was finished. "Alright guys," Carly announced, "let's split. Gibby and I will go make sure we have all the props in the bins downstairs, if you guys could make sure all the transitions are worked out that would be good." Freddie nodded softly, and reached for his computer. Sam opened her mouth to protest but shut it with a warning glance from Carly.

"Right. Sure." Gibby and Carly left and Freddie and Sam sat on the floor as far away from each other as physically possible while still being able to see the computer screen.

"Which one?" Freddie asked holding up his screen filled with fonts.

Sam said nothing, but just pointed to a font on the screen.

As a half an hour poured on they moved closer together, and added light conversation. By the end of it, Sam was leaning heavily on Freddie's side with laughter.

"That," she hiccupped with laughter "cannot be true."

"I swear to God, that's what she said." Freddie lamented. As the laughter subsided, Sam pointed to a background on the screen.

"That one. For the bra scene." She said softly, before absently mindedly putting her hand on Freddie's who was on the mouse. She clicked softly, and the decision was made.

Freddie didn't say a word, but just stared at the computer screen. As he watched the arrow move on the screen, he smiled gently. He turned to Sam and asked honestly, "ever think that we're too old for this?"

Sam wasn't sure if he meant the show or their relationship or their jokes or anything else but she still shook her head. "Never." She whispered. And then there was leaning and there was lips and everything was just so right and Freddie thought that he had never been so contempt in his life.

When Carly and Gibby strolled back into the room with their arms full of Pepi-Cola they were still kissing.

Carly smiled softly at her best friends, but Gibby only rolled his eyes as he knew that this would last another four minutes and then he would be the object of Sam's rage.

_**Today's writer: MischiefinProgress**_

_**Today's goal: Still need that 256,000 votes. Updates still daily, but let's meet our goals!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	13. iReconsider

_**[These events take place after iBalls].**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to iCarly or any of the concepts that I've recreated for this piece. Thank you for reading and please don't sue me. I claim nothing.**_

It was clear that Sam was suspicious of Freddie when he invited her out to lunch. She might have even said no if he didn't mention ham sandwiches and pudding cups. Food was the way into Sam's heart, not unlike a guy's, and it obviously convinced her to tag along with Freddie after school. It wasn't her wisest decision but free food was free food, and free food that was also fantastic was even better. Sam wasn't the type to skip out on a good meal, or a good deal. She didn't get enough credit for her conniving brilliance.

"So what's been going on? It feels like we haven't talked in forever." Freddie wasn't showing any emotion on his face as he enjoyed his serving of pudding before his sandwich. Sam eyeballed the meal and wondered if she could convince Freddie to get in a take-home box so she could enjoy it later. He was pretty gullible, after all, and it would make the headache she was about to endure worth it. Just as she opened her mouth Freddie cut off, clearly not done sharing his thoughts. "I mean alone, of course. We don't do anything alone."

Well, Sam wondered when this conversation was going to come up. They had broken up what seemed to be years ago. Freddie and Sam always had an awkward veil around them if Carly wasn't around to keep their friendship semi-normal. Their short romance was sweet, although full of argumentative turmoil. Sam and Freddie agreed to end the relationship after last-minute kissing and it was as if it never existed in the days that followed. Since she was Sam Puckett and everything had strings attached she figured eventually Freddie would want to 'talk' about it. This was clearly what he was up to. Even stealing his sandwich wasn't going to be enough to make the old feelings he was stirring up go away.

"Well, I've been eating chicken and ham. Pudding. Pizza. Salami. Lamb chops. I don't do a whole lot of legal activity outside of iCarly except school and food." This was actually false. Sam was a trouble maker but her illegal activity had been dwindling to nothing for the past year, so the only thing she was truly guilty of was switching the keys on T-Bo's register so that when people ordered a large smoothie they paid for a medium and visa verse, but it didn't matter much since T-Bo was making a huge profit anyhow.

"Do you think about me at all?" Sam's brows shot straight up. He wasn't beating around the bush, which was very unlike Freddie. He could hold his own and Sam did give him some credit where it was due. It was a bit of a shock to have him broach the topic so quickly. Instead of answering him she took a bite of her sandwich, she secretly ordered bacon for a couple bucks more. Freddie didn't notice, not that he would notice if he had planned on talking about the break-up. "I think about you a lot, almost all the time actually."

Sam sighed while chewing with her mouth open. This was going to be a downright disaster. She couldn't pretend interested in what he was saying, she couldn't pretend as if she wanted to talk about the break-up. It was a break-up for reason, she thought, and that meant that they didn't have to do this talking business anymore. It made her uncomfortable now. It also was making her a bit depressed. She could almost feel a coldness taking over.

She isn't going to say anything. That's how Sam handles awkward situations. If she doesn't say anything then she can't regret it and the other person can't judge her. Freddie has nothing left to judge, so that makes her work even easier. She continues to slowly chew and swallow her food while Freddie waits for what he knows won't actually come.

"I was just thinking, you know, maybe we can try to date again. It was under strange circumstances before. Maybe now it would work…better?" Well, that was a curve ball for Sam. She had _not_ expected Freddie to ask her out again, since that was essentially what he was doing. She did expect the old feelings about Freddie to come back and a rough couple of weeks, but this proposal to date again was a loop. She wasn't sure whether it would really be all that different. It was so difficult to act like a couple before, so how would they do it this time? What could they change about the relationship without changing who they are? Hadn't they broken up because Carly lectured Spencer about making something work when it clearly will never work? Surely, Sam conclude, this would never work. It would almost be a waste of their time. Freddie must have been able to read her thoughts because he had a proposal immediately.

"We wouldn't have to do anything different that we do now. We might go out every now and again together, as a date and all. Nothing else, though, would be different. Actually, we don't even have to tell anyone so that the only people focusing on it are you and me. Although, I would ask one thing of you…" Freddie's voice was trailing off softly, causing Sam to lean in closer to hear him. She couldn't believe she fell for it. This was how Freddie would lure in her attention before. Sam decided that Freddie really doesn't get enough credit as a creative mind, not that it made much a difference when he was trying to reel her back in as a girlfriend.

"And what's that?" Sam reactively whispered when she was looking down her nose at his hands twisting and turning a napkin between his fingers. He wasn't interested in his food at all. Maybe Sam could take his sandwich after all, it would be yummy. Besides, he paid for it and if he wasn't eating it then someone might as well. It would be a waste of money otherwise, and Freddie wasn't wasteful. At least he tried not to be wasteful, a clear practice induced by his neurotic mother.

"You don't go wondering off with anyone else. I am yours and you are mine, even if it is wordlessly." She thought about it only for a second before extending her hand. Those terms weren't so bad, were they? A second chance wasn't _that_ terrible of an idea anyway. Besides, even if it didn't work out kissing Freddie was a nice way to pass the time; a happy way to fill the emptiness in her left behind when she kicked her illegal habits. They shook on it as though it was a contract, but afterwards Freddie made sure she understood he wasn't just joking.

"A handshake doesn't confirm anything, Sam." Well of course he would want a kiss, not that Sam wouldn't oblige. Any onlookers might have missed the quick peck the couple shared but the passion in the way they watched each other was unmistakable. They were always meant to be together, one way or another.

_**Today's writer: bloodyphoenixofhell**_

_**Today's goal: Still on 256,000 votes. 2,000 to go! Aim for 260,000 after that. Vote like the wind!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	14. Midnight

_**Another day, another chapter. We only have two more days to vote before the poll ends. Don't falter! Keep voting, and support Seddie!**_

Midnight.

They are supposed to break-up then. At least that is what they told each other.

It's 11:59 P.M.

And questions begin to fill Sam's mind. Were they doubts? Doubts about breaking up with Freddie? No, of course not. This is what they wanted. This is what was mutual. This is what they agreed upon.

And in that moment she can hear the bells from the old Seattle Church Tower begin to chime.

It was almost midnight. But it was something they both wan-

_One._

She can feel Freddie start to retreat. But who was she to care? In a matter of seconds he would not be her boyfriend anymore. She would be back to being the single Sam Puckett who did everything and anything she wanted.

_Two._

As clock ticks, Sam crushes her lips to Freddie's. Sparks fly, hands travel, and doubt lingers.

But she knows she has to do it. It is not fair to him or to her. And she knows that once they get it over-once they break-up-she will feel free. She will be the Sam everyone knows and...

_Three._

She takes a deep breath, remembering their first kiss. At the time they had just been two scared kids who wanted to get their first kiss over with. But the moment her lips touched his she knew there was something between them. Of course, she had not been quite sure what it meant at the time and she chose to ignore it.

It was not until that day, seven months ago, when Freddie was lying next to the fire hydrant, bloody, bruised, and crying out in pain, that the feelings started to reappear. He looked cute. And this time she could not ignore the fact that she had feelings for him. But she also could not tell him. She was supposed to hate him, he was supposed to hate-

_Four._

So, she thought maybe she would try and hang out with him more-make sure that these so-called feelings were real. With Brad there it was the perfect excuse. No one would suspect a thing. It would seem like she just wanted to be "one of the guys" or that she wanted to be sweet to Brad so he would bring her more of that delicious fudge.

She had not expected Carly to think she was in love with the sandy-haired baking boy. She also had not expected Freddie and Brad's mood app to actually work.

That night at the lock-in—_that kiss_—it wasn't planned. Far from it.

As she sat on the cobblestone steps in the school courtyard, listening to Freddie talk to her, she became more and more aware that those feelings were feelings of being in love. And then she just kissed him. Partially, because she had wanted to just shut him up, but mostly because she knew, in that moment, that it was now or never.

_Five._

_Six. _

_Seven._

She thought she was insane after she kissed him. But then there was that day at the mental hospital that she let her guard down and everything seemed to fall into place.

And _he_ kissed _her._

And that time it was not an awkward first kiss between friends or her grabbing him by surprise and planting one on him. It was the kiss she had always wanted from a guy. One that was tender, meaningful, and full of love.

And this time, no one was running or hiding from anyone. There were no secrets. It was the start of a beautiful rel-

_Eight. _

_Relationship._ It was a funny word. Sam opposed all aspects of the word until that moment at the mental hospital. But with her lips pressed against Freddie's as the world wide web watched, all her oppositions began to fade away.

_Nine. _

Why had she fallen in love with Freddie? She had not really thought about it until Carly had brought up the question, nearly a month ago. And well, she loved everything about him. His face, his eyes, his intense concentration on his tech-projects, the way he made her smile and laugh...she loves all those things.

Well, _loved. _

Right.

_Ten. _

It was almost _time_—a split second away. In a less than two minutes, it would all be over. Everything would be said and done. Everything would be normal again.

But in that moment, Sam could not even remember what normal was.

When had her life ever been normal?

_Eleven. _

The words should have started to form in her mouth. She should have turn and ran. She should have retreated, backing up, letting go of this part of her life.

_One word_—and it would all be over.

But her mouth felt dry and no words could even begin to form.

_Could _she do this?

This was not what was supposed to happen. This was not what they had agreed upon. This was—

_Midnight. _

_This_ was _midnight._

Sam stared at Freddie.

And she could _not_ do this. Yes, they fought more than the average couple. Yes, occasionally she would hit him. But that is just who she was—who _they_ were. And they had so many great moments to add to it as well.

She was not ready to give up on him. Their relationship, him, _everything_—it was all _worth it. _

And she_ loves_ him more than _anything._

"I'm not ready to give up," she whispers, as the wind whips around them in the chilly Seattle night.

And Freddie doesn't have to respond, as his face practically mirrors Sam's. All he does is scoot closer, cupping her face in his hands and slowly and tenderly kisses her in the same spot their first kiss had taken place—the fire escape of the Benson's apartment.

"Neither am I," he finally replies.

Midnight was supposed to be the end of what they knew over the past few months, but, in fact, it was just the beginning of _something_ that meant _everything._

_**Today's writer: totallygilmore**_

_**Today's goal: Get us to 260,000 votes. Two days left to vote! Let's go, go, GO! **_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	15. iCare

_**All right, everyone. Tomorrow, the poll closes, so we need you more than ever! Read, enjoy, and vote like there's no tomorrow! Because for the poll, there isn't!**_

"Because _Carly _cares about me," he says.

You're taken aback, just a little. You're not quite sure where he got the idea that _you_ didn't care about him. You can see him thinking that a couple years back, but now? Now you don't know. After all that you two have been through, you just don't know what to think, exactly.

You swallow, hoping that it will help calm your nerves in this one moment. You're scared. You wonder if you've done something wrong. You know that if you come to blows with him, he'll take something different from what you're saying. If you stand back, everything will be okay. That's what you tell yourself. Everything will be just fine, because it always is.

But his statement still sits in the back of your mind, even days later. You sit on your bed, thinking. Even though you know that thinking isn't one of your strong suits. You like doing. So why didn't you do something then?

You wonder how Grandpa and Grandma felt. You think about Grandpa and Grandma who grew old together. What was their love like? Does it feel like this? You know in your heart that it's not. You know that true love stays forever, as yours didn't. You start fighting yourself. You _do _love him. Is it true love? Is it the love that Grandpa and Grandma had?

You feel bad for contemplating yourself. You don't know who you are anymore. You've become your own worst enemy, a hypocritical being living inside you, battling with itself. Everything turns cold around you. The stupid blanket with the sleeves isn't helping you. You have his old love e-mails scattered around you. You have no idea why you printed them out. You have no idea why you didn't just delete them.

You just couldn't. They were from him and you loved him. You couldn't erase everything – anything – that you had with him. You didn't want to. You wanted to change everything and nothing at the same time. You can't be happy with him unless he is happy with you. You can't be happy unless everyone else is happy. _People _are preventing you from being happy.

So you block them out. You don't like people anymore. They're keeping you from enjoying life and you hate them for it. You've been told that not everyone is going to be happy at the same time. _There's no such thing as world peace, Sam. _So what if there's not? People can't be happy without sunshine and rainbows and unicorns? They have to ruin your life because they can't think for themselves and be happy? You want to be happy. More than anything, you want to be happy.

And people are stopping you. You tell yourself he's different. He's not one of the stupid people. He loves you. He knows you better than you know yourself.

_Because _Carly _cares about me._

Why do you keep thinking of it? You're torturing yourself. You can't think of a more damaging thing to do to yourself. You want to be understood. You know that he understands you. He knows that you're abnormal. You smile to yourself as much as the situation will allow. He loves you. He understands you. He's just mistaken sometimes.

It's all getting clearer. You know why he said it. All the coldness around you starts to become cool. It comforts you, the coolness. The few tears that you shamefully allowed to escape over the past few days slowly roll down your cheek and disappear completely. They're gone. They're not coming back. You know who you are now. More importantly, you know he is.

You smile. You toss the blanket aside and swing your legs off the creaky bed, the purple bedspread scrunching beneath you. You stand. It's liberating to have a sense of knowing. You feel free. You slip on your boots, the pair you wore that one night at school. That was the night that started it all. That was the night that led to this moment now. If that night had never happened, you would be at Carly's. You would be planning the next web show segments with her, but you were here.

You made an excuse to her about how you were going to splatter paint your bedroom wall. That's actually what you were planning to do. You thought it would look cool. But the internet was tempting, so you opened the iCarly website to see if he uploaded any new games or updated his blog. You cared about him. You wanted to know he was alive and safe. When you realized that there was nothing new to discover, you logged on to your e-mail. There was nothing new, but there were a few old notes. You knew exactly what they said. You knew word-for-word. But you opened them. You printed them, you sat on your bed, and you read them all over again. And you forgot all about the wild and wacky assortment of paints sitting in the corner.

These boots are part of what led you here.

You grab the papers. You slip on your hooded sweatshirt. Your nose was already red _inside. _You figure it must be cold outside. Your thoughts reign true as you step into the damp outdoors. You walk the block to the Bushwell Plaza, taking your sweet time. You were on a mission, and you knew exactly what you needed to do. You smile. You're happy. You know who you are. And there are no people to take that away from you.

You simply walk by the screaming man in the lobby and into the elevator, keeping your chin up. No one can ruin your mood but yourself. You can only control what _you _do. You take cautious, yet large strides to his apartment. You summon all the courage in your body and knock on the door. You wait thirty seconds without being acknowledged. Was he not home? Was this all for nothing? Has this all just been a complete and utter waste of time?

You question everything you thought you have discovered, and then the door opens. You see his face and all your worried thoughts vanish. He questions why you're here. You're not offended that he can't just welcome you. You know who he is. You grab his wrist and raise his hand. You place the letters on his palm and close his fingers around them.

You swallow back any fear that may be inside you. "I care."

_**Today's writer: StupendousSeddie**_

_**Today's goal: As many as you can. The poll closes tomorrow, everyone. Vote, vote, vote! **_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	16. Why Nothing Ever Gets Done Anymore

_**Well, this is it. The poll closes today. Thank you, everyone, for your support this past month. If you still have it in you to vote, please send in your last few votes before the poll officially goes down. Keep the Seddie feeling alive, enjoy the story, and have a great day!**_

"Guys," Carly sighed as she watched her two best friends make out on her couch. Sam and Freddie didn't seem to hear her, though, and they carried on with their activity.

"Benson! Puckett!" she tried again, this time raising her voice. But it was no use; those two were simply off in their own world.

"Fine," Carly said, getting up. "If that's how you want to be…"

She walked over to the kitchen and bent down and opened up the cupboard under the sink and retrieved her trusty spray bottle. She hadn't used the thing in years; not since the eighth grade when Sam and Freddie couldn't be around the other for less than three seconds without some sort of argument breaking out. Of course, there were still occasional arguments now, even with them as a couple, but they were pretty good at resolving them on their own, mainly with extensive make-out session, much like the one that was going on right now.

"Come on," Carly said, walking back over to the couch and spraying the couple with water.

"You two have been shoving your tongues in each others mouth for twenty minutes now."

"Aw, man the spray bottle?" Freddie cried as he dried off his face with the sleeve of his jacket. "I thought you got rid of that!"

"Yeah, and isn't that for when we fight?" Sam asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure we were doing quite the opposite…"

"You guys left me no choice," Carly said. "We have to finish planning the next iCarly by tonight so we can finish buying the props and we're not going to get anything done if you can't keep your lips to yourselves!"

"You could've just asked us to stop," Sam muttered.

"I did! I- You know what, never mind," Carly sighed. "Look, let's just pick up where we left off. We were deciding whether or not to do the Jumping with Fish Bit this week and do the Potato race next week when you two got…distracted. So, what do you think?"

"Let's do the fish thing this week; I already bought goldfish from my cousin," Sam said.

"Oh, the one who owns his own pet store?" Carly asked.

"Nah, the one who chews used gum on the street corners for money."

"Then why does he have fish?"

"I didn't ask," Sam shrugged.

"Alright," Carly said, jotting the decision down on her pearpad. "And we still need one more thing."

"Hey, I have an idea," Freddie said, smiling. "I know you guys said no to it before, but what if we-"

"We are _not_ doing Tech Time with Freddie," Sam said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's the stupidest idea on the planet?"

"It's not stupid!" Freddie defended. "We're in the technological era; ergo, people care about technological things!"

"Yes, but anybody who's lame enough to say 'ergo' isn't going to be able to keep our audience entertained for more than a second."

"Why must you always bash my ideas?"

"Because they aren't good!"

"They are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"That's it, come here!" Freddie grabbed Sam's waist and crashed his lips to hers. Sam responded at once by throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh come on!" Carly exclaimed. "Again? Really? This is exactly what happened before!"

She picked up her spray bottle and aimed it at the couple, but then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ugh, it's not worth it," she said, tossing the bottle aside. She picked up her pearpad and headed out of the apartment. "I'll just go plan the rest of the show with Gibby…oh, this is going to be a long day…"

_**Today's writer: shana852963**_

___**Today's goal: As many as you can. The poll closes today. Thank you, everyone!**_

_**Link: http:/ www. portraitmagazine. net/**_


	17. Four BreakUps

_**Hi, voters! So, the poll has officially closed, but here is another chapter. This is to thank all of you for your efforts in voting for Seddie this past month. You guys kept us in the top four! Out of just about 30 other couples! That is AMAZING! Once again, readers, thank you so much and enjoy this last chapter. :3**_

**One**

It was a tradition that had started with Jonah. The wedgie bounce had been satisfying revenge but after they had finally let Jonah off it and he had gone running home crying, Sam felt the triumph washing away, leaving behind an empty, cold feeling in her chest. She felt stupid and duped. She thought that Jonah really liked her, they had a lot of the same interests and they had the same sort of twisted sense of humor. She had become one of those fruity girly-girls and blown off her friends and iCarly to be with him. And all for what? He tried to make a move on her best friend the second her back was turned. Carly was looking at her with such pity in her eyes that Sam couldn't stand it, she wanted to wallow in her heartbreak and misery alone, so she left the Shay loft and it was only once she was out the door that she realized that she didn't want to go home and face her mother. She had introduced Jonah to her mom a few days before and she disliked him right away. She had told Sam that "kid had the look of a player about him" and now she didn't want to go home and endure the "I told you so's" from her mom.

And so Sam was stuck. She couldn't go back into the Shay apartment and she couldn't go home but she really had to go somewhere before she lost it and started crying right there in the hallway. As if her day couldn't get bad enough, the door in front of her opened and none other than the nub stood in front of her.

He was a holding a cable in his hand and looked at her in confusion.

"Sam? I was just going over to install this -" He stopped at her glare. "You going in?" He asked.

"No," Sam said, making a considerable effort to stop her voice from shaking. "I was just leaving. See ya, Freddie."

She walked away, resigned to going home.

"Sam!" Freddie called out. She turned around.

"Uh, my mom isn't at home and I've got bacon. Wanna hang out for awhile?"

"I don't need your pity, Frednerd."

"Who said its pity? I can't finish that bacon all by myself and if my mom finds it she'll enroll us in mother-son aerobics," he shuddered at the thought.

Sam rolled her eyes but pushed past him and walked into his apartment. She could never say no to free bacon. He followed behind her and closed the door.

"You, uh, need to take off your shoes," he said.

Sam snorted and flopped down onto the couch, shoes and all.

"Come on Sam, you'll get me into trouble," he pleaded.

She sighed and kicked off each of her shoes. Freddie bent down to pick them up and lined them up neatly next to his by the door and made his way over to the kitchen.

Sam picked up a picture of baby Freddie on the end table and smiled at how cute and chubby he was. And then she dropped it in disgust at her thoughts.

She got up and walked over to the kitchen where Freddie had taken out a large pan and was heating it on the stove while he cut open two packages of bacon.

"So where did this rebellious streak suddenly come from?"

He shrugged. "There's only so much tofu I can eat."

Sam looked up at a picture of a little Freddie, about five years old, hanging on the wall beside the kitchen counter.

"I still can't get over how much of a shrine this place is to you," she laughed.

Freddie grimaced. "Yeah, well, my mom is fond of taking pictures."

He placed the bacon into the pan and the smell of it made Sam's mouth water.

"Hurry up with that, Benson. Mama's hungry."

"Just a couple of minutes."

She groaned and lay her head down on the counter.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sam propped her head up on her arms and looked up at him.

"I mean, about that whole Jonah thing. He was a dirt bag."

She glared at him. "I'm fine."

"He didn't deserve you, Sam," Freddie said.

"Give me my bacon and shut up, Fredbag."

He sighed and went back to cooking the bacon. It was only a few minutes later when he placed a plate of bacon in front of her. Sam inhaled it within a few minutes and Freddie put a can of Wahoo Punch in front of her, which she downed in a couple of gulps.

"Better?" Freddie asked when she was done.

Sam didn't know if he was referring to her hunger or her heartache but either way, she found that the answer was yes, she did feel better. When she smiled at him, it was genuine.

**Two**

Pete was cute but once Sam had stopped pretending to be a daffodil, they really had nothing in common. When she didn't have to pretend to laugh at his jokes she began to realize that Pete wasn't all that funny and actually kind of dumb. He liked baseball and skateboarding and it was his life's ambition to move down to California and learn how to surf. Sam thought that lifestyle would suit him very much.

He didn't take it too hard when she broke up with him and she was glad that she finally had a smooth break up for once. Until two days later when she saw him making out with a blonde a grade level below them.

She didn't know why she was so upset, she had dumped him. But still, did he have to move on so fast?

Freddie had been walking beside her when she saw Pete and the tramp and he looked nervously between her and the happy couple. When she turned and walked away, he chased after her.

"Do you want to punch my bag?" He asked.

"No," she said.

"Do you want to punch me?"

Sam looked at him. "You offering?"

"If it'll make you feel better," he scrunched his eyes shut and readied himself to be hit.

"Why do you care if I feel better?"

He opened his eyes cautiously and relaxed his stance when he saw that she wasn't going to hit him.

"You are my friend, Sam," he said. "And that was a pretty scummy thing Pete did."

She shrugged. "Like I care. I dumped him, remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Slasher movie marathon?"

"What about your mom?"

"She's working tonight."

"Got any food?"

"We can stop by the store on the way home."

Sam's eyes lit up and Freddie laughed, despite knowing that his wallet was in deep trouble.

Three days later Pete turned up to baseball practice in a completely pink uniform. It had been blamed on a laundry mishap but Sam knew better. It was a tame sort of revenge compared to Jonah's wedgie bounce but the dork had done it all on his own. She'd never tell him how proud and grateful she was.

**Three**

Hearing Carly say that she kissed Freddie had been like a punch to the stomach that unexpectedly knocked the wind out of her. Seeing them kiss in the hallway at Ridgeway was a kick in the chest, painful with a lasting bruise that was still sensitive days afterward.

And while Sam did feel the green eyed monster lurking on her shoulder, that wasn't the reason why she told Freddie he was bacon. If Carly had woken up one day with a sudden epiphany about what she had been missing with her devoted next door neighbor and fallen madly in love with him then Sam would have held her tongue. It would have hurt like hell but Carly's happiness came before anything else in Sam's book.

But that wasn't the case. After finally getting her to open up the door and let her into the apartment, Carly had confessed to her that she still didn't really see Freddie as boyfriend material but what he had done was so brave and sweet that she thought that might be able to love him eventually if she really tried.

Sam had always been cynical about love but she didn't have to be all into roses and rainbows to know that love really didn't work like that. It wasn't something that you could control or force yourself into. It was like getting blindfolded and falling off a cliff, sudden, exciting, and scary as all hell. If Carly and Freddie continued on the road they were headed down on then they'd both get hurt and their friendship might never be the same.

So Sam told Freddie the truth. Despite what he, or anyone else, might think she didn't relish the experience. He had pined after Carly for four years, she didn't want to be the one that snatched the dream away from him when he thought it was finally within his grasp. She'd never admit it to anyone, she could barely admit it to herself but she knew all too well what it was like to want something that was constantly out of your reach.

It was later that night that Sam got the text from Carly. _Freddie and I broke up_, it said.

She had to admit that she didn't expect him to move so fast. But Freddie had always been the nice guy and his conscience wouldn't let him stay with Carly for a few more days and enjoy her affection and kisses if he knew her feelings for him weren't real. Sam liked to think she'd be as big of a person if she was in a similar position but she probably wouldn't be. Growing up a Puckett, she had learned to take what gold she could get. Even if it wasn't real.

She called Carly and got the full story of what had happened. It seemed that Freddie had taken her at her word and explained the whole shebang to Carly, Noseby Moseby and bacon story and all. It was something else that surprised her. He had _listened _to her. Carly sounded fine on the phone, a little bummed and a little worried that it might be awkward with Freddie now, but the usual break-up therapy of ice cream and chick flicks wasn't needed, much to Sam's relief.

Still, she found herself heading to Bushwell plaza at ten p.m. One best friend didn't need her but the other one just might.

And so she found herself climbing up eight stories on a fire escape and crawling across a ledge to Freddie's window. It was unlocked and Sam pushed it up and crawled in.

Freddie sat up in bed at the sound of the intruder and looked immensely relieved to see it was just her.

"Sam!" He hissed. "I told you to stop doing that, it's dangerous."

"And I told you, that's what makes it fun," she walked over to his bed and gestured for him to scoot over. He did, gingerly lifting his broken leg, and she lay down on her back next to him.

"So, you know, don't you?"

"Yep," she said.

"Go on and say it," he grumbled.

"Say what, Fredwad?"

"Say 'I told you so'."

She turned her head to look at him. "Nah, too easy."

"I hate being the nice guy," he said. "Nice guys always finish last."

"Well, this nice guy just saved his best friend's life. Don't ever tell me you regret that."

"I don't," he said quickly. "I just…I thought this was it, you know? Four years and I finally have everything I ever wanted."

"If you're really meant to have it then she'll come back," Sam said quietly.

He turned to look at her. "Sam?" He asked.

"What?"

"That really you?"

She sat up and punched his shoulder.

"OW!" He howled and she quickly covered his mouth to keep him from waking his mother.

"Shut up!"

He said something but she couldn't make out what he was saying behind her hand. She took it off.

"You punched me!"

"Still think it's not me?" She smirked.

"You can't hit an injured person!"

"I can if it's you and you're being nubby."

She lay back down and pulled the covers off him, wrapping it around herself.

"Uh Sam?" Freddie said hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"Climbing Everest, what do you think, nub?"

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"You going to make me walk home at nearly midnight?"

"B-but..but…" he spluttered and Sam smiled at seeing him so flustered.

"Just sleep, Freddie," she said and turned away from him, pressing her face into his pillow.

This wasn't the first time she had snuck into his room late at night but she had always gone to Carly's straight afterwards. But tonight, she didn't want to leave him alone and somehow she sensed that he didn't want to be alone either.

It wasn't even really about Carly and the break-up. It was the fact that Freddie could have _died_ and Sam was really good at pretending and putting on a mask but she didn't think it was something she could ever get over. She had to throw herself completely into the Ninja Assassin game with Spencer otherwise she didn't think she'd ever leave Freddie's side.

Sam could feel Freddie moving around next to her, trying to get more comfortable and she reluctantly released some of the blanket so that he could get underneath it fully.

"Good night, Sam," he whispered.

"Night, Freddie," she whispered back.

**Four**

She had made it all the way to the lobby before a single tear had managed to escape her heroic efforts to keep them in and wound its way down her cheek. She swiped it away with her sleeve, the leather felt harsh on her skin.

She stood beside the bank of elevators, out of Lewbert's line of sight. Just like that time with Jonah, Sam found herself stuck with nowhere to go. She couldn't go up to Carly's and face an interrogation about what had happened, her mom was staying over at her boyfriend of the week's place and she didn't want to go home to an empty house either.

All the other times that she'd been upset over a break-up, there was one person that she had always turned to, one person that she could count on. But now he was the one she had just broken up with and she didn't know what to do or where to go.

Sam slumped against the wall and gave up the battle against her tears, letting them fall freely down her cheeks. She may have lost her boyfriend tonight but she'll be damned if she was going to lose her best friend too.

Resolutely, she crept out of the lobby, past a sleeping Lewbert, out of the doors of Bushwell and made her way to the fire escape, following the much tread along path up to Freddie's window.

It was unlocked, as it always was now, and Sam climbed in. Freddie was on his bed but he hadn't changed out of his clothes yet. He sat up when he saw her.

"Sam?"

She thought there might have been a hopeful tone to his voice but couldn't decide if she was just imagining it. She went over and sat beside him on the bed, kicking off her shoes and pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend and I…" She hated how her voice broke slightly. "I need my best friend right now."

Freddie put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "He's right here and he's not going anywhere," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And for the record? I just broke up with my girlfriend too."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I have my best friend so I think I'll be okay," he smiled down at her and Sam found herself smiling back.

She knew right then that they'd both be okay. They'd get through this together, just like always.

**_Final results: 4th place._**


End file.
